


Trade Agreement

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, America being America (Hetalia), America is a stubborn asshole sometimes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Alfred, Bottom America (Hetalia), Consensual, Consensual Sex, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sealand isn't a country, Seme Arthur, Seme England, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Top Arthur, Top England (Hetalia), UKUS, Uke Alfred, Uke America, World Meeting (Hetalia), Yaoi, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: America decides to be stubborn over a trade agreement/treaty. England changes his mind.
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Trade Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, smut, rough sex
> 
> Word count: 3,700
> 
> Estimated read time: 25 minutes. Look at the clock. Is it 2 am? Don't read this. Just go to sleep, you need your rest.

Arthur handed the informational papers to Ivan, who took one and passed the rest down to Matthew, who passed them to Francis, and so on.

The nations were gathered to discuss a trade agreement that Arthur had thought up, so they were all sitting at the meeting table, aside from Arthur (who stood at the front by the board).

The papers circled their way around to each person. When Arthur saw that everyone had one, he continued.

"This is going to make trading by sea much easier and the ports less chaotic. I know that's especially been an issue for you, Japan."

Kiku nodded. "Yes. The dockworkers are severely overloaded."

"Exactly. This will take off a fourth of the work."

Peter nodded excitedly. "This looks so cool! Can I join?"

Romano glared at him. "You're not even a country."

"Am too!"

"Guys, stop bickering!" Arthur told them. "So, what do you all think?"

Ludwing nodded seriously. "This is a good plan. I'm willing to sign."

"Me too!" Feliciano chimed, following in Germany's footsteps.

Across the table, Alfred pushed the paper away. "I don't like it."

"What?" Arthur asked, "What do you mean you don't like it? It's going to fix so much!"

Alfred shook his head. "It's stupid."

Arthur sighed in frustration. Sometimes his boyfriend got like this- all huffy and defiant. It was just the way Alfred was. He always wanted to be making his own decisions and didn't want to follow the crowd, reason and logic be damned.

"America, it's a really good deal. You're going to get benefit from it, too," Yao told him. "You should sign it."

"I don't wanna," Alfred stated, crossing his arms. "It's not even going to do that much."

Here we go again. Another meeting with Alfred being stubborn.

Arthur didn't express his exasperation, though, instead trying to coax him into listening. "Babe, come on. You and I both know that this is a good treaty. Why don't you like it?"

"I don't want to cut back on imports."

"By 2%? You do realize that's barely anything, right? And yet, it'll save you millions in debt."

Yao scowled and muttered under his breath, "Debt you're never going to pay back."

Alfred shook his head. "I'm not signing it."

"America, cut it out," Ludwig groaned. "I wanted to talk about tariffs after this. You know it's been on the agenda for a week and your fits keep pushing it back."

"It's not a fit! I just don't want to sign it, and you can't make me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. So much for coaxing. "Will you please stop being a child for two seconds and sign the treaty?"

"No. I'm not signing it." Alfred stood up, pushing the rolling chair back with his foot sarcastically and leaning with his hands against the table.

"America-"

"I'm. Not. Signing it."

Arthur grit his teeth. He was pissed. This was going perfectly until Alfred got into one of his stupid rebellious states. Of course, Arthur knew it wasn't really his fault, this was just who he was, but it still irked him.

He started slowly walking over to where Alfred stood against the table.

"America. Seriously. Sign it."

He came to a stopped in front of his boyfriend, staring him down.

There was a long silence in which everyone could feel the tension in the air.

Alfred glared back at his boyfriend, leaning forward just a little bit and spitefully saying, "No."

More silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

When Arthur spoke again, his voice was chilling and his eyes never left Alfred's. "Everyone except America- out."

People weren't normally scared of Arthur or listened to him, but they were all pretty sure that the couple was going to have an argument better held in private, so they got up and hurried for the door. Even Francis left without a second thought.

The nations went down the hall and decided to hang out for a while, far away from the meeting room. There was a good chance that the fight was going to last a while, so they might as well get comfy and open up some board games, too.

Back in the meeting room, the two boys continued to glare at one another, never breaking eye contact. Nothing was said until the door fell shut.

Alfred knew that Arthur was pissed, and he felt a little bad about picking a fight with him. He considered backing down for a minute, but he shook that thought away. He represented the land of the free. The last thing he was going to do was let Arthur Kirkland boss him around.

"You've been a little punk, you know that?" Arthur growled.

Alfred tilted his head defiantly. "What can I say? I'm independent."

Arthur chuckled with a slight smile. "Don't I know it."

In a flash of movement, Arthur took Alfred's wrist, spun him around, and shoved him down onto the table, leaning over him and pulling his arm behind his back to keep him in place.

Alfred gasped, surprised at the sudden turn in events, but not in a bad way.

"You're going to sign that treaty," Arthur hissed into his ear from behind.

A smirk tugged at Alfred's lips. The treaty didn't matter that much to him, but he was happy to keep being his indignant self for the sake of the situation. "Oh yeah? Make me."

"Oh, I intend to, you fucking brat." Arthur shoved Alfred's arm down harder, pressing him into the table before spitting, "Don't you dare move."

Arthur's grasp was suddenly gone and Alfred found himself missing the firm grip that he had on him. Subtly, he turned his head to look over his shoulder at Arthur, who had shed his jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt. He finished unbuttoning it, but he didn't pull it off. Instead, he grabbed Alfred's hips and reached around to unbutton and unzip them.

Noticing the difference in Alfred's position, Arthur shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I thought I told you not to move."

Alfred gasped when Arthur yanked down his pants and made him step out of them. Then Arthur was turning Alfred's body to face him before lifting him to sit on the edge of the table. Arthur stood between Alfred's knees, pulling his number 50 jacket off and tossing it down the table where it slid and stopped at the other end.

"You really are a disobedient little shit, aren't you?" Arthur said harshly. His deft fingers began undoing each button on Alfred's shirt before ripping it off and throwing it somewhere behind him.

Alfred smirked. "I prefer the term revolutionary."

Arthur glared at him and shoved him backward. Alfred fell back onto the meeting room's table, gulping as Arthur crawled on top of him and began to kiss his neck aggressively, biting and sucking hard.

Alfred had one leg laying flat and the other was propped up with the back of his knee in Arthur's leather-gloved grip. He bit his lip, keeping his moans in as Arthur made hickeys down his throat and onto his chest.

Arthur's lips trailed down just past where Alfred wanted them most and started attacking his inner thigh. Then they were on his stomach, leaving bite marks.

Wanting to touch him, Alfred reached for Arthur but he had barely gotten a finger on him before Arthur seized his wrists and held them against the table on either side of Alfred's head.

"No touching," Arthur commanded.

Alfred would have protested, but he wasn't going to let Arthur beat him that easily. The Brit pulled off the loose tie around his neck and forced Alfred's hands behind his back, tying them together tightly to secure them.

Next, Arthur removed both of their shoes and socks, which fell somewhere under the table. Then he removed his belt and tugged off his leather gloves so that he could feel Alfred's warm, flushed skin under his fingertips.

"Now," Arthur hummed, yanking Alfred's hips down to the edge of the table and tracing his fingers up and down his sides. "What do you say about that treaty?"

Alfred shook his head firmly. "I'm not signing it."

The hands on Alfred's sides slid down and gripped his ass hard. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm not signing it," Alfred repeated.

Taking Alfred's underwear off assertively, Arthur told him, "This is your last chance to surrender. You can choose to quit being such a rebellious little brat right now and maybe I'll have mercy on you."

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest. Mercy? That was definitely not what he wanted. "No, England. I'm not signing your stupid trade agreement."

"Oh, you're in for it. Well, I have to give you credit. You are headstrong. But if I were you, I wouldn't have been so stubborn. Remember, you brought this on yourself."

The next thing Alfred knew, Arthur had taken him off the table and brought him to his knees on the ground. Arthur stood in front of him, unzipping his pants and taking them off before ditching his underwear as well so that all he was left in was his unbuttoned shirt. Alfred, completely bare with his hands still bound behind him, knelt before Arthur as he leaned back against the table and put a hand under Alfred's chin to make him look up.

"Suck."

For a few seconds, Alfred did nothing, debating just how difficult he wanted to be, but Arthur pushed a finger into his mouth and pulled him forward. Alfred took Arthur into his mouth, bobbing his head as he was told to, but not much else.

Arthur knew he was being seditious on purpose, so he fisted Alfred's blond hair tightly, tugging. "I know you can do better than that."

Alfred continued to bob his head but began to trace his tongue along the vein on the underside of Arthur's cock and lick the tip when he reached that point.

Arthur groaned, breathing getting harder until he pulled Alfred off of his cock. He looked irresistible from Arthur's perspective- panting, flushed, with a strand of saliva on his lip. But he wouldn't make it easy on him.

Arthur pulled his boyfriend to his feet and made him face the table before laying him down on it, ass facing up. Each of Alfred's knees was bent under him, but one was further up than the other, a sign that he was still being incompliant.

"You really should have said yes," Arthur growled as he got up on the table somewhat behind Alfred but further to one side. They weren't going all the way until he made Alfred beg for it.

"Yeah, well, I didn't, and I won't ever sign your stupid fucking treaty."

Arthur fisted one hand in Alfred's hair, pressing him harder into the table and reached the other under him to grab his cock. "Watch your mouth."

Alfred gasped and shuddered, finally getting the touch he craved. But Arthur wasn't going to take care of him yet. No, this was torture of the best kind.

His hand pumped Alfred's cock agonizingly slow, reducing the unsubmissive sub to gasps, shaky breaths, and small noises of pleasure.

"Are you going to sign that treaty?"

"N- No! I'm not-" Alfred was cut off by his own moan, unable to finish the sentence.

Arthur's hand tightened around Alfred's shaft and the latter groaned, eyes pressed shut in pleasure.

Arthur continued to stroke him, gaining speed as he went. "Come on, babe. You going to sign that treaty?"

"N- ah, oh... no!"

The motion of Arthur's hand continued, gaining speed as he went until Alfred found himself near the edge. But just as he was approaching that high, panting in anticipation, Arthur took his hand away.

Alfred whined involuntarily at the loss of contact and Arthur smirked, knowing that Alfred couldn't control his noises at this point.

Slicking his fingers with spit, Arthur pressed one into Alfred, who moaned. The finger worked itself in and out, in and out before being followed by a second.

Alfred wanted it so bad, but he still had a streak of defiance in him.

As the third finger made its way inside as Arthur asked him, "Who do you belong to?"

Now that was a new level of submission that Arthur was demanding and Alfred was not going to lose without a fight.

"M- Myself!"

Arthur knew that was the answer that his boyfriend was going to give. He put a knee on the edge of the table to get in line with Alfred's entrance and pressed the very tip of himself inside

The American's bound fists tightened, nails digging into his palms. He wasn't sure how much more pleasure he could take.

Arthur watched those pretty fingers curl in contentment and reasked his newest question. "Who do you belong to?"

"Ah- myself!"

Arthur pushed himself into Alfred all the way, then stopped to let him adjust and moan. Taking the moment, he cooed, "Who do you belong to, babe?"

Alfred's toes curled, too, as he tried to keep himself under control. His defiance couldn't hold out much longer and he knew he was playing with fire, but he was desperate to be burned. "I... belong... to myself!"

That was Arthur's cue to start moving in and out of Alfred slowly. Below him, Alfred became a complete, moaning mess.

"P- Please..." Alfred whispered.

"What was that, babe?"

"Ah- England, I need it!"

"Yeah? Then answer. Who do you belong to?" Arthur challenged, beginning to move just a bit faster.

Alfred managed to stutter out, "Y- You..." between breaths.

Arthur grinned. "Whose are you?"

"Ugh, y- yours..." Alfred answered, barely able to keep it together.

"Say it again. Who do you belong to?"

"Ah- you! I belong to you, England! I- I'm yours... all yours, only yours!" Alfred cried.

There. Arthur had finally tamed him. "That's right. You're mine."

"Yours... all yours... please, England, please..."

"Alright, since you're finally being a good boy." Arthur moved faster, sliding in and out of Alfred, who was moaning much louder now. Each touch felt intensified a thousand times to Alfred, who was a total wreck.

Arthur kept going, pleased at his accomplishment. He brushed some hair out of Alfred's face so that he could see his flushed cheeks, sweaty brow, open mouth, and eyes squeezed shut.

"Look at you, America," Arthur said wickedly, "So submissive, so compliant. You're like putty in my hands. I bet I could make you say just about anything right now because you're so desperate, aren't you?"

Alfred didn't respond, mostly because he could barely form a coherent thought. His back arched and his whole body was shaking.

"Indulge me, babe. Are you a good boy? Hmm? Are you my little slut?"

"Y- Yes!" Alfred gasped, "Yes, I am..."

"Say it."

"I- I'm your little slut! Oh... oh god... I'm all yours, England. Completely."

Arthur smirked, watching as Alfred bit his lip and clenched his fists. "Not so independent now, are you, America?"

All Alfred could manage was a strangled moan before he stammered, "E- England, I'm gonna-"

Arthur tsked. "Not so fast. You're not coming until I tell you that you can. Got it?"

"B- But-"

Arthur shoved in particularly hard. "What?"

"Nothing! I'll wait until you tell me I can."

"Good boy."

Alfred's throat was hurt from each intense moan and wave of pleasure. His whole mind was focused on waiting to finish. The last thing he needed was to come before Arthur said he could and experience his punishment all over again. He didn't think his body could take that.

Alfred's jaw was clenched tight as he pleaded, "Please, England..."

"Please what?"

"Please let me come! I need to so bad... so bad..."

"Are you going to sign the treaty?"

Alfred nearly fell apart from the intensity of the pleasure. "Yes! I'll sign it! Anything you want... anything you want, England. Me, the treaty, whatever... anything you want is yours..."

Arthur was satisfied. He'd fucked Alfred into complete and total submission. "Good boy. You may come now."

Alfred shouted and saw stars as he reached his climax. He came all over the table and on his stomach as Arthur groaned and released inside him.

They rode out their highs until Arthur pulled out. Alfred slumped on the table, drained. His eyes were still closed, but he was no longer squeezing them shut. As for the rest of his body, it was spent.

Arthur wiped his brow. Honestly, he had to hold back on his climax, too. Watching Alfred unravel for him was just so enticing.

He steadied his breathing as he went over to the cabinet of the meeting room, opening it up. Mostly, it was full of paper, but the top shelf had things like hand sanitizer, pens, and wet wipes. He took the wipes down from the shelf and shut the cabinet door.

Arthur wiped down himself before grabbing his clothes and putting them on. He gathered up Alfred's clothes before going over to his boyfriend, who was still laying on the table- utterly exhausted.

"Hey, love," Arthur murmured, running a hand through Alfred's hair.

Alfred cracked an eye open and hummed.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Alfred didn't want to, but he sat up, legs dangling off the side of the table. His boyfriend pulled out a wipe and put it to his stomach to clean off the seed.

"Mmm. Cold," Alfred remarked.

"I know." Arthur wiped him down and smiled a bit when he brushed a few drops of cum off Alfred's cheek. Then, he got rid of the mess on the table and tossed the used wipes into the trash.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Arthur kissed him softly, the first time that their lips had touched this whole time. It was gentle, like the calm after a storm.

Arthur carried the pile of clothes that belonged to Alfred over to him and set them down next to him. He took the underwear out first and helped Alfred slide into them before getting his pants on and putting the shoes and socks back in place.

Arthur smiled at the marks that dotted Alfred's body, especially on his neck. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to one of them before guiding Alfred's arms into the armholes of his shirt and buttoning it up.

Alfred sighed in contentment and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. The Brit wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and rubbing his back in circles.

They may like it extra rough and kinky sometimes, but aftercare was a big deal to the two of them.

The two stayed like that for a minute before Arthur drew back, kissing Alfred's forehead. "Your hair is a mess."

Alfred laughed tiredly. "They're totally going to figure it out."

"No, they won't." Arthur smoothed out his lover's hair so that it wasn't obvious that they just had sex in the meeting room before going over to the other end of the table to retrieve the brown bomber jacket for Alfred.

"I'm too hot to wear it now."

Arthur nodded, going across the room to where Alfred had kicked the chair earlier during the meeting. He wheeled it back with a stern expression on his face that was betrayed by a smile he couldn't fight.

Alfred laughed and tossed the jacket into the chair.

"We should probably go get the other nations," Arthur decided.

"They probably think that we're fighting."

"Well, we kind of were."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah, well that was a much more fun fight than I expected we would have when you made everyone leave."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You honestly thought we were going to argue?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't want to argue, but it was kind of too late for that."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The sexual tension in that room could have been cut with a knife. You are so oblivious. Come on, it's been long enough. We need to get them."

Alfred slid off the table but when he did, his knees gave out underneath him and he fell down.

"I don't think I'm ready for walking," he said sheepishly.

Arthur grinned. "I guess that means I did a good job."

He helped him get up and sit down in his chair, pushing it in for him and kissing Alfred on the cheek before leaving the room. The sound of the other nations talking came from the left, far down the hall. Arthur followed it until he found them playing board games.

Matthew and Gilbert were playing Go Fish! on the couch together, Ludwig was yelling at Feliciano about the rules of chess (apparently this was the twelveth time he explained them), and the rest were playing other games.

Arthur cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They quieted down and exchanged awkward glances.

"Did you guys break up?" Peter asked.

"Peter!" Elizabeth scolded.

Arthur fought back a smirk. "No, we didn't break up. Are you guys ready to get back to the meeting?"

They nodded and the group got up, back in good spirits as they traveled to the meeting room. Everyone retook their seats, aside from Arthur, who stood at the front of the room again.

"Alright, everyone. Here it is!" Arthur laid the treaty on the table along with a pen and passed it to Ivan, who signed first.

The treaty was passed around the table. When it reached Alfred, people looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen next. But Alfred picked up the pen, glanced at Arthur with a small smile, and signed his name.

The treaty made its way around the rest of the table before coming back to Arthur, who looked it over and nodded. "Looks good. Now, Ludwig, you wanted to talk about tariffs, right?"

"Yes." Ludwig got up from his seat and went to the front of the room while Arthur went back to his chair next to Alfred.

In Arthur's opinion, it was a pretty successful meeting.


End file.
